


I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 4]

by g_odalisque13



Series: Dracula La: Key/Krystal [4]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kystal's most memorable meals sauntered into her life one night in 1982. [Part 4]</p>
<p>Part of the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5972170">Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 4]

The low groan that came from Key’s throat nearly sounded like a growl and Krystal shivered as it echoed through her.

With two strides, he was at the edge of the bed- climbing onto it and placing his hands on either side of her body as he bent to connect their mouths in a fierce kiss once more.

Krystal indulged in the duel of tongues for a moment before she turned and rolled onto her stomach.

Key backed away, giving her room to get her knees beneath her to offer   
herself up to him. She had taken what she had come for. To indulge in the need of another was no chore. 

“Not your first time sleeping with a gay man?” he asked in response to her position, lips quirked.

Krystal just chuckled, back arching and gaze beckoning. He wasn't wrong.

Kneeling behind her, Key slid his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs, her hips, her waist.

“Fuck, do you have a condom?” he asked, palms stilling on the curve of her backside. “I didn't even think about- I don't usually need them, you know?”

“I know,” Krystal said, smirking over her shoulder, dark hair spilling against the azure sheets. “But I’m a vampire so pregnancy isn't something I have to worry about.”

“You’re sure?” Key asked, and Krystal raised her brows, bemused. It was nice that he was being conscientious, but she was telling the truth.

"I'm sure."

He held eye contact with her a moment longer before he nodded, gaze straying back to the swell of her hips under his palms

Grip tightening around her waist, Krystal felt every prickle of sensation as Key slid into her- time seeming to slow down as he filled her little by little they were truly joined and the beginnings of pleasure were teasing her senses.

Knees slipping against the silk sheets, Krystal pressed back, sighing at the sensuous drag as Key retreated before surging forward again.

He groaned, deep like the dark chocolates Krystal used to sneak from the kitchen in her youth, before she was turned. The low timbre on Key's voice was just as satisfying as the bitter cocoa had been melting on her tongue. 

There was finesse in the way he moved, but there was an urgency there that had Krystal gasping into the crook of her elbow and working to match the rhythm of her body to his. In sync, the pleasure seemed to intensify and the pinnacle of orgasm drew nearer.

The ebb and flow of his thrusts were like waves on the beach- every pulse forward and back pulling more of Krystal's sanity from her like the sea dragging sand back into its depths. 

It was only a matter of time until the last grain was whisked away and Krystal was pulled under completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the rest of this throughout the check-in's.
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's _Victorious_.


End file.
